The Slopestyle Syrup Slob
The Slopestyle Syrup Slob is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on June 27, 2015 in the United States and July 7, 2015 in Canada. Plot The Blizzard Springs Syrup Festival is coming and the syrup competition would be held at the Yogurt Yeti. Kaylee had bribed the committee to have it be hosted there instead of Ken & Sherry's Froyo Hut in order to make Sherry cry. Max runs in and tells Shred that his cousin, Ozzy would be coming to town to judge the syrup competition. Lloyd is entering the syrup competition, and then, Ozzy arrives. Ozzy gives Max, Howie, and the Ackermans snow cones with syrup, but he then says that the snow had come from their yard, where the neighbor's dog was. Everyone except Max throws away their snow cone. Meanwhile, Diane is trying to teach Abby how to pass her written driver's exam. She does this by sitting her down on kitchen chairs, with a fruit bowl as Abby's steering wheel, two sacks of potatoes as a pedal, and a sack of flour as her brake. That night at 5 a.m., Ozzy makes "stenchcakes" with Shred's centrifuge, which wasn't supposed to be used for mixing pancake batter. Max then arrives. Ozzy explains that stench cakes were terrible-smelling pancakes that tasted good. Diane sees that Ozzy was wearing her pajamas and Abby falls over a hammock that Ozzy installed inside the house. Ozzy had also bought a giant bullfrog named Chubbles and put him into the tub. Max and Ozzy go upstairs to check on Chubbles, and later, Max comes back and says Ozzy loved it here and wants to stay for the rest of the month. He also explains that Ozzy had bought a bunch of dung beetles to feed Chubbles, but they had gotten out. Diane finally lets Abby drive in the car, but Abby does fine on her own. At one point, a truck cuts her off. Abby is okay with it, but Diane freaks out and starts yelling at the driver. Shred, Abby, Diane, and Lloyd sit down with Max and tell him why Ozzy couldn't stay for the rest of the month. Ozzy hears this, and is offended. He tells them he won't be judging anymore; he'll be entering and when he wins, he'll bring the entire operation to Blizzard Springs and would be here all the time. Max sides with Ozzy and they leave. Later, the driver that Diane had yelled at arrives. It turns out she was Officer Williams, with Blizzard Springs police. Officer Williams gives Diane traffic violations for verbally abusing another driver and instructed an unlicensed driver to make an illegal U-turn. She also suspends Diane's license and to get it back, she would have to take the written test with Abby. When everyone found out that Ozzy would be entering the syrup competition, everyone dropped out except the Ackermans. Kaylee would be judging the contest and she likes both pancakes and syrups. Shred then shows that the Ackerman's syrup could also clean stains off shirts. Max then shows that the Asher's syrup was an all-natural moisturizer as well. Max and Shred begin to argue, but then Howie comes with pancakes and the Ackerman's and the Asher's syrup. She tells them that everyone's just one big syrup and she mixes the two syrups. No one knows what that means. She tells them to stop fighting and they agree. Howie then tries the combined syrup and tells Max and Shred to try it, too. Max and Shred turn in their own entry, which was the two combined syrups. After Kaylee tastes it, she makes that syrup the winner. The Ackermans and the Ashers make up. Ozzy leaves, and Lloyd gives him a jug of the Ackermasher syrup. When Ozzy leaves, Max finds some letters outside. It was Abby and Diane's test results. Abby passes, but Diane fails. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1